Hilarious Scenarios
by BoggledMuggle313
Summary: Little scenes about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Maysel. Comedy, romance, and friendship. I can't really write a summary..hope you read it!
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm BoggledMuggle313. I hope you like my little scenarios. They might seem a bit weird at first, but I personally like them and I hope you do too!  
  
One main thing you should know, Harry has a twin in called Maysel Potter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Scene #1  
  
Harry climbed through the porthole, his arms full of books, and saw Hermione working furiously alone at a table as usual.  
  
He walked up to the table, slammed his books on the table with a bang, pulled the chair, and dropped onto it.  
  
Hermione kept on reading without looking up.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes before speaking.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Then without waiting for an answer he continued, "I just want to tell you that I'm going to be your partner to for the Christmas Ball."  
  
Hermione looked up. "What did you say?" she asked eyes wide.  
  
"Exactly what you heard me say. You are going to the ball with me." "Why?"  
  
"Well, er." Harry turned a bit red.  
  
"Tell me why." Hermione pressed seeing Harry redden.  
  
"Well er, because I don't want to, you know, ask Cho Chang again." his voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few seconds with her eyebrows raised, and then she burst out laughing.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. "What?"  
  
"Just go ask her if you like her so much, Harry. It's better than going with me!"  
  
Harry blushed. "No I don't think so." He said quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"So is it okay if you go with me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, looking back at her textbook.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean? You don't have an alternative in mind, do you?" he grinned.  
  
"Well not really..." Hermione answered, picking up her quill.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Did Always-Concentrate-On-Studies-Hermione actually fancy someone?  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermoine turned slightly red and looked down straight at her piece of parchment. "What do you mean 'who'? I didn't say I did have an alternative, did I?"  
  
Harry grinned again. Then he decided to drop that topic.  
  
"So you'll go with me, right?"  
  
"Alright, if you say so." She sighed.  
  
"I say so. Besides, what's the big deal? It's just some stupid old ball."  
  
"The 'big deal' is that.well, can't you ask it more officially?"  
  
"What, send you an invitation card or something? Sorry, Hedwig's off sending a letter right now."  
  
Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "No, I mean, more nicer?"  
  
"What d'you want me to do?"  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Alright then, I'll show you 'officially nice!" he said, and dropped to the floor on his knees. Then he clasped his hands together, cleared his throat, and said, "Hermione Jacqueline Granger, would you please go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Please please please?!!?" He continued, "I'm begging you!" Then he got up and sat on his chair and grinned.  
  
After Hermione stopped laughing she said, "That'll do. Yeah, I'll go with you."  
  
Harry sighed with relief. "Whew. Thought I'll have a hard time like last year!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to work.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he started finding his page in his History of Magic textbook. "Detention." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
Harry laughed. "For blowing up on Malfoy again?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy called me Mudblood again. But this time Ron actually did some damage to Malfoy!"  
  
"Serious?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
Hermione nodded. "He gave him a black eye and a bloody nose."  
  
Harry and Hermione both laughed.  
  
"Good for him, then." Said Harry.  
  
"Do you really think so? It got him in detention at the end-all for good-for-nothing me." She sounded apologetic.  
  
"We don't mind having detention if it's for our best friends, Hermione. So it's okay." He patted her shoulders.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Who's Ron going to the ball with?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Maysel, didn't you know?"  
  
"Really? So I guess it's a best friend thing this year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermoine smiled knowingly. "Do you feel weird because your best friend's going with your sister?"  
  
"Not really." Harry answered thoughtfully, realizing he had never thought about it that way.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I knew that."  
  
Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
But she just kept on smiling and got back to work. 


	2. Scene2

Scene #2  
  
"Hey Harry." Said Ron as he sat across him after his detention. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She went up to her dormitory a few minutes ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry stared Ron. "How am I supposed to know, Ron? She muttered something about her hair getting sticky after she dunked them into the Remembering Potion." Harry answered distractedly, scribbling an answer on his piece of parchment.  
  
"Hmmm." Ron answered and got out his homework too. "So, who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"Hermione. I asked her a few minutes back."  
  
"What? You are going with Hermione?" Ron repeated shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you know.why d'you ask her?"  
  
"Because I was too chicken to ask a certain someone?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
Then he said, "But you only asked because of that, right? Not because you wanted to, or anything like that, right?" he looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What's that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean, you don't have anything toward her, like, have any feelings for her."  
  
Harry started laughing. "Are you okay Ron? What're you saying? Why would I have any feelings for Hermione?"  
  
Ron laughed weakly. "Yeah, I.guess it was kind of stupid."  
  
"It was." Harry assured him.  
  
Ron shrugged as if saying, 'well, what can I do?'  
  
"So, I guess it's best friend and best friend."  
  
"Yes, that's what Hermione pointed out."  
  
"Did you talk to her for long?" Ron asked, looking uncomfortable again.  
  
"Haven't you learned by experience that you can never talk to Hermione when she's doing work?"  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. Then got back to their homework as usual. 


	3. Scene3

Here's more for people who are interested.  
  
Thanks for the review Karenkate-kitty!  
  
Scene #3  
  
"Well, where do you think the girls are?" Said Ron, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
"Upstairs-probably still getting ready?" Harry suggested as he tugged on his dress robes. He hadn't realized he had actually grown a good 4 inches since last Christmas.  
  
Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't get why they take three hours to get ready!"  
  
Harry shrugged. Just then, two beautiful girls climbed down the girls' dormitory tower. Harry needed a second to realize they were Maysel and Hermione. Harry and Ron just stared.  
  
Maysel was wearing a long satin dress that went right down to her ankles with thin straps on her shoulders. Barely visible by the dress, she was wearing clear, high-heeled shoes. Her hair was tied with a white ribbon and on her neck was a necklace with a diamond pendent.  
  
Hermione was wearing a short dress that came a bit above her knees. Her straps were a little bit thicker than Maysel, and covered all of her shoulder. She had straightened her hair again and only now Harry and Ron realized how long it was. Her hair came right down to her waist. On her feet were long, black boots.  
  
Harry and Ron kept on gaping.  
  
Hermione looked nervously at Maysel from the corners of her eyes. "I don't like they way they are staring at us, Maysel." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Me neither. Come one, let's just go to them." She mumbled back.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were muttering to each other too.  
  
"What did they do to themselves?" Muttered Ron.  
  
"I dunno, but, who knew that Hermione actually looked like the usual fifteen-year-old girl?" He muttered back, eyeing Hermione's upper body  
  
"It doesn't really show much because of the robes, does it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Bloody hell, they look beautiful." Ron muttered last.  
  
Harry nodded once. 


	4. Scene4

Thanks again for the review Karenkate-Kitty! And it's perfectly okay with me that you are impatient!!  
  
I'm glad that you like my ff!  
  
Scene #4  
  
Harry leaned over Hermione and examined her face.  
  
"What d'you do to your face?" He asked leaning back over.  
  
Hermione giggled. " This?" she asked pointing at her eyes, "I borrowed some make-up from a few sixth-years. Both me and Maysel. I didn't put it myself, of course-I have no clue when it comes to this stuff. Why, do you like it?"  
  
"Well, er.it's a bit weird." Replied Harry screwing up his face.  
  
Hermione's face fell.  
  
"I mean, you know!" Harry said hurriedly, "It's nice but, er.a bit different? Not very, er.Hermione-ish?" He hoped she bought it.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, do you want to dance?"  
  
"No." Harry answered dully.  
  
"What? What are we here for then?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well then what's a ball for?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Harry shrugged, looking around the beautifully decorated Great Hall.  
  
"Harry," said Hemione in an obvious slow voice like talking to a kindergartner. "What did you invite me as?"  
  
"Ball partner." Harry replied distractedly.  
  
"Yes." Answered Hermione in a forced patient voice, "So we're supposed to dance. How else are we supposed to enjo-Harry, are you listening?" She snapped, scowling.  
  
Harry wasn't. He was too busy staring at Cho and a Ravenclaw boy dancing nearby.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and made a noise of frustration.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. If Terry Boot came over right now and asked me to dance with him, what would you do?"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. "Terry Boot? Who's that?"  
  
"You know, Terry Boot the Ravenclaw fourth-year? Top in class, a Prefect, very popular." She looked dreamy.  
  
"Why would he want to dance with you?" Harry asked with a half smile on his face, looking amused.  
  
Hermione looks crestfallen and glares at Harry. She slumps on to her seat and says in a hopeless voice, "It could happen?"  
  
"Er.you really think so?" Harry tried not to burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione glares even more at Harry.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Said Harry with a grin on his face, "So when- wait, I mean if-some Terry Boot comes and asks to dance with you, go on and dance with him.only s'long as you come back-you're s'posed to aren't you? Since you are my partner?" he thought for a moment then added in an under- tone, "Well, Parvati didn't last year but you should 'cause you're my best friend-"  
  
But Harry was interrupted by Hermione who leaned in a mocking-shock kind of face over the table at Harry, "Wait, did that actually come out from your mouth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I'm glad that it's at least in your conscious un-Cho Chang mind that you are here with me tonight." She looked at him.  
  
"Everywhere I go I'm with you, did you realize that?" Harry shot back.  
  
"Yes, well, that's different. This is a ball." She argued back.  
  
"So? I only asked you because I was too embarrassed to ask Cho again."  
  
Hermione looked slightly hurt.  
  
"You knew that already! I told you before I asked you to come with me!" Protested Harry seeing her face.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione muttered as she slumped back on to the seat with her arms crossed, looking grumpy.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "What's up with you?" he asked. He hadn't realized that Hermione was taking their squabble seriously.  
  
"Having boys as best friends." Mumbled Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head in an I-Don't-Believe-Her kind of way.  
  
"It's not my fault you hung around with us ever since first-year. Go make new friends then! Go on!" He said jokingly, knowing she would never do that.  
  
But Hermione didn't take it as a joke. She looked very annoyed. "Fine then! Maybe I will do that, since the only good I do to the both of you by being your best friend is help you with homework every night!"  
  
"I was only joking, Hermione, give it a rest."  
  
Hermione looked away with her arms crossed.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Girls."  
  
END 


	5. Scene5

Thx yet again for the review, Karenkate-kitty!! I really appreciate the fact that you are reading my fanfic and enjoying it!  
  
I just wish more ppl would read it thou..  
  
Oh wellie.here's Scene#5. Not much dialog. A pause to sort out both Harry and Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Scene #5  
  
After a few more minutes Harry looked at Hermione again. She was staring at the dance floor deep in thought, looking grumpy with her face on her right hand, and shaking her crossed legs to the music. Harry had caught himself doing the same exact thing a few seconds back, although not looking quite as grumpy.  
  
What was wrong with her these days anyway? One second she would be all smiling and happily doing her work and acting like the usual bossy know- it-all, and the next second she would be all grumpy and not talk for the rest of the night. Maybe it was one of those things during that thing called puberty. Mood swings or whatever. But still, it was very frustrating to see her like that.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you want me to bring a drink for you or something?" Said Harry to break the silence.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and muttered a yes.  
  
"Alright." Harry said in the most cheerful voice he could muster out.  
  
Harry heard Hermoine sigh yet again as he got up and walked to the table of beverages.  
  
Hermione watched the people dancing on the dance floor. She wasn't really looking at them. She was just lost in thought. Sometime the blurry figures would come into focus, the fade away again. What was wrong with her these days? She had never felt like this before. All irritated and annoyed. Especially when she was with her two best friends. But that was stupid, wasn't it? They were her friends. The people who would make her the most happy. She could tell that Ron and Harry were very tired of her these days. She wondered if they didn't like her anymore. What if they hated her already? What would she do?  
  
She shook her head. No, that was stupid. Why would Ron and Harry hate her? She didn't do anything wrong.except act like a grump around them.before she could spoon around her thoughts anymore, Harry returned with the drinks. He was being so nice to her tonight. Trying to cheer her up. He wanted her to have a good time like last year.He wanted her to enjoy.So why was she making it so hard for him?  
  
"Here you go. I hope fruit punch was okay with you." Said Harry as he passed one glass toward Hermione.  
  
"Yeah it was. Thanks Harry." Hermione faked a smile.  
  
Harry looked hopeful.  
  
No, but after a few minutes of sipping on her drink, Hermione looked just as pre-occupied as before. But this time, Harry couldn't just sit and watch. So he asked her. "Hermoine, what's wrong now?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him a little surprised. But she didn't answer. Instead, she put her head on the table, and covered her head with her hands. Harry felt like bringing the dish of mashed potatoes down on head. He waited for a possible answer from her.  
  
Hermione seemed to realize that Harry was still waiting. So she answered with the first thing that popped into her mind, "Hormones acting up."  
  
Harry thought he hadn't heard correctly. "What?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head up, now grinning. "I think my hormone#5 are acting up!" Then she laughed.  
  
Harry grinned, then started to laugh too. Both because of her weird answer and because she was no longer looking sad, but perfectly happy.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione smiled devilishly. "The teenage kind."  
  
Harry felt a bit weird all over. "He had never heard Hermione talk in the 'teenage way.' But he played along: "Oooo. I've never seen that side of you before!" He smiled mischievously too.  
  
As he did that Hermione felt a pang of some emotion she had felt only once before:When Viktor Krum came up to talk to her. She swallowed nervously. He was actually playing along with her whole 'teenage kind' thing. And the way he was grinning at her made her feel all funny inside her. Her ears went hot. She shook it off in her head, the said, "Maybe you never will."  
  
Harry laughed. And stopped playing along and went back to the usual grin. "Alright then!"  
  
Hermione smiled in the usual way too. "Don't you want to?"  
  
"Well, not really." Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a bit weird to hear you talk like that." Then he realized he had said the wrong thing. "I mean! You know, it's not a bad thing, I mean-"  
  
But Hermione started to laugh and interrupted him. "It's okay, I know it's weird-I think so myself. I just said the first thing that popped into my mind."  
  
"Oh-yeah-right. So is it that that's bothering you tonight?" Harry refrained from saying 'these days'. "I dunno.maybe."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Then Harry said something that was too unbelievable for even him to believe:  
  
"So, we could dance, you know, if you want to." It took all of Harry's patience to say what he really didn't want to say. But for a Hermione like this.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really? Are you serious?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry a bit more easily because he had seen how happy Hermione had become at the notion.  
  
Then Hermione smiled and said, "I know you just said that to make me feel better."  
  
"Yeah I did." Harry admitted sheepishly, "But if you want to, we can?"  
  
Hermione thought about it. Then she said, "I want to." She got up from her chair. "Is it okay?"  
  
Harry shrugged and nodded.  
  
And they got on to the dance floor, and danced.  
  
Harry didn't know much about dancing, but Hermione seemed to know her thing. She had grasped Harry right had, place it around her waist, and had taken her hand and clasped it with his left. Then she just dragged him everywhere. Harry tried his best to look like he wasn't a first-dancer.  
  
Hermione giggled at the way Harry looked unsure of himself and how he stared at his feet.  
  
"Just one song okay, I won't torture you for too long!" She told him in an assuring sort of voice.  
  
"Er.yeah, thanks." He grinned at his clumsy dancing and rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
They didn't know that they were actually having the time of their lives.  
  
END 


	6. Scene6

Thanks for the review, again! I'm really glad you like my ff!!! ^_^ Enjoy  
  
Scene #6  
  
Maysel and Ron were sitting at a table, talking and sipping on their drinks, when Ron saw Harry and Hermione dancing on the dance floor although it was hard to see with all the people.  
  
"Hey, look!" he said to Maysel when he saw them, "Hermione and Harry's dancing!" he grinned.  
  
Maysel tried to see where Ron was pointing. "Where?-oh, I see them!" she grinned. "I'm glad they are, I was worried when I saw their faces when the were sitting here a few minutes ago. I guess everything's alright now."  
  
"Yeah." Ron voice trailed off. It was a little bit weird to see his two best friends dancing together, laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives.  
  
Maysel was still watching them. "Don't you think they look good together?"  
  
Ron's head snapped to Maysel and he blurted, "What d'you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that if they were a couple, they would look ideal together. Don't you think?" she asked Ron, curiously looking at the way he was looking heated up.  
  
"No I don't." Answered Ron bluntly.  
  
Maysel raised her eyebrows. "Why not? Can't you see it?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He shook his head.  
  
Maysel realized what was bothering him. "Sorry, Ron. I guess you wouldn't like it if they did end up as a couple do you?" she refrained from smiling.  
  
"No, I don't think I would be too comfortable with that." He was scowling.  
  
Maysel giggled.  
  
"Besides," Muttered Ron as he was trying to assure himself, "We're too young to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend anyway." he looked very grumpy and didn't seem to be convinced at all.  
  
"If that's what you say.it's only a matter of two years, you know?"  
  
Ron glared at Maysel. "Did you have to tell me that? What are you trying to do-make me feel better?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Besides, how do you know they have feelings for each other-"  
  
"I don't, Ron! I was just pointing out that they would look nice together, okay?" She said seeing he wasn't going to agree with her.  
  
"Yeah alright.but what if they do have feelings for each other?" he asked changing course at the speed of light.  
  
Maysel snorted.  
  
Ron ignored this and kept going, "What'll happen to us two?" he scowled even more.  
  
Maysel blushed.  
  
Ron saw this and added irritatedly. "I didn't mean it that way, Maysel. I meant it as in friendship. Honestly. Is that all you have in your head these days?" he shook his head.  
  
Maysel frowned. "Sorry for acting my age Ron!-unlike some people." Then she added in a nicer tone, "And is Harry and Hermione ending up together what you've been thinking of? Aw.poor ickle Ronnie-kins."  
  
"No!-of course not! Well, sort of, but." then realizing what she had called him he added hastily to cover up his answer, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Maysel laughed at the way Ron looked all troubled about his two best friends. Well, at least he had her as a friend! She couldn't imagine what he would have done by now if she wasn't here right now. Stomped to the dance floor and dragged Hermione and Harry back for a talking-to, probably!  
  
Then she said, "So Ron, is it what you think about these days?"  
  
Ron didn't answer.  
  
"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone-especially not Harry or Hermione." She said softly.  
  
Ron mumbled an answer.  
  
"What did you say?" Maysel asked.  
  
Ron sighed, "Yes, I do think about that often."  
  
Maysel became a bit sympathetic.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you much?" Ron asked Maysel looking up.  
  
"I.dunno. Not much. Probably because I haven't known them as long as you have. And also probably because Harry's my brother and Hermione's my girlfriend. So it doesn't matter I suppose." She answered thoughtfully. Then she added bitterly, "Besides, they are more of best friends to you than to me."  
  
Ron didn't notice her bitterness.  
  
Maysel felt too bad for Ron to care about feeling bad for herself.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. Let's stop talking about it. It's not like we are sure about anything we are talking about, right? Let's forget it." She grinned.  
  
Ron grinned too. "Yeah, let's. It's making me feel all weird."  
  
I've noticed, thought Maysel. But as she and Ron engaged into a casual conversation about the holiday homework, she couldn't help thinking that there was a more than a fifty percent possibility in the way Harry and Hermione looked at each other that they did have feelings for each other.hidden very deep inside both of them. 


	7. Scene7

Heyhey! Thx again for the review Karenkate-kitty. And no no no it isn't the end yet! I've got about 12 or 13 scenes!  
  
So plz keep on reading!!  
  
Bibi ^_~*  
Scene #7  
  
*Maysel sitting next to Harry, and Ron sitting next to Hermione after a while.*  
  
"So, everyone having an great time?" Maysel asked grinning knowingly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione grinned back. "Oh, excellent time!" Gushed Hermione, playing along.  
  
"You boys?" Maysel asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Harry and Ron replied in unison, sounding just the opposite.  
  
"What's wrong, didn't the night reach the boys' expectations?" Maysel was still teasing.  
  
Hermione stifled a snort.  
  
Harry turned and glared at Maysel. "What are you playing at?" he asked his sister, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing! Why would I be?"  
  
"You are acting too happy?" Ron suggested grumpily.  
  
Hermione laughed, unable to control herself at last.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione repeated Maysel.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged half bewildered, half exasperated looks across the table. They shook their head and said, "Girls." In unison.  
  
"There's just no way of stopping them." Said Ron.  
  
Harry nodded knowingly. "Girls teasing with boys should be illegal."  
  
Maysel and Hermione were listening interestedly. The giggled.  
  
Ron looked at the girls. "Especially giggling."  
  
"Yup. They should be fined."  
  
"Right, but not in money."  
  
"Then?" Hermione asked, still giggling.  
  
"Their punishment is to never talk to the boys they like anymore from that day 'till eternity."  
  
"That's stupid!" Retored Maysel.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we don't like you two, maybe?" answered Hermione.  
  
"Ha! That's not true!" Harry whooped.  
  
Maysel turned to look at her brother in a silly whoop. She snorted, while Hermione said, "And what on earth could make it un-true?"  
  
Harry grinned slyly, then said, "Both of you love Ron and Harry a lot because they are your best friends and twin brother and you would never dream of leaving us for any girlfriends like Parvati or Lavender no matter what because the love for their two boys is unbreakable." Harry quoted, his eyes shining with triumph.  
  
Hermione and Maysel gasped and stared at Harry. Ron was snickering in the background.  
  
"H.how di-"  
  
Maysel cut off Hermione in a voice she obviously thought was confident, "Where did you two hear something as stupid as that?"  
  
Hermione gave Maysel a look that plainly told Maysel that she hadn't sounded convincing at all.  
  
"Let's just say that we've learned from a few certain girls that eavesdropping could be useful sometimes. Especially with the help of Invisibility Cloaks!"  
  
"I can't believe you two!" Gasped Hermione, very embarrassed.  
  
"How could you! It's totally private!" Said Maysel not as embarrassed as Hermione.  
  
"We had to get revenge on you two somehow." Explained Ron, thoroughly enjoying the effect on the girls.  
  
"Yeah, for listening over us when we were having a private conversation."  
  
"So we just used the same technique, thanks to you girls very much." Ron said grinning. Maysel and Hermione looked defeated.  
  
"Never-never-do that to us again!" Said Maysel slumping on her seat.  
  
Hermione started to calm down.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't." Ron assured them seriously.  
  
"As amusing as it was, it felt kind of weird to hear you talking about us like that." Harry admitted.  
  
Hermione turned red all over again.  
  
They all looked at each other. Ron and Hermione stared at Maysel and Harry, and Maysel and Harry stared at Ron and Hermione.  
  
At that moment something dawned on each of their mind that they didn't have time right at that time to think what had dawned on them  
  
Then for some reason, all four of them started laughing. They laughed and laughed so hard heads turned in their direction.  
  
Professor Dumbledore himself turned to see where the laughter was coming from. When he saw the four young teenagers laughing together, he smiled and nodded knowingly at Professor McGonagall:  
  
"Those children will have a spirit none of us could beat."  
  
Professor McGonagall beamed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mayel laughed a long time before stopping after great difficulty.  
  
As they laughed they realized what had dawned on them. They had something together that not many groups of people had. A treasured gift. A happy spirit inside them.  
  
Friendship. 


End file.
